A bicycle chain is a roller chain that transfers power from the pedals to the drive-wheel of a bicycle which propels it. Many bicycle chains are made from plain carbon or alloy steel with some plated with nickel for example to reduce rust and allow for some self-lubrication. Bicycle chains come in a variety of shapes and sizes and most are often referred to as roller chains. Roller chains are one of the most efficient and cost effective ways to transmit mechanical power between two shafts (i.e. the bicycle crank shaft and the rear axle). The general construction of a roller chain consists of two alternating link assemblies and when put together create a chain segment. The outer link assembly usually consists of two outer link side plates containing two link pins. The inner link assembly usually consists of two inter link bushings and two link rollers. Therefore one chain segment usually consists of eight separate components with six moving contact points. FIG. 1 is a schematic of a chain link segment.
An average bicycle chain has about forty to fifty segments, therefore 320 to 400 separate components with 240 to 300 moving parts and all of these parts are directly exposed to the environment (e.g., water and dirt).
A variety of mechanisms exist for reducing the transfer of power in the chain drive. Frictional, impact and chain deformation are the predominant energy loss mechanisms. Frictional losses cannot be recovered during operation and this energy is dissipated as heat. Impact losses describe the interactions between the chain and the sprockets and chain deformation results from the offset angle of the chain. Frictional losses account for the majority of the energy loss and are a product of the coefficient of friction and the normal force acting over the contacting chain surfaces.
The following may be useful to the reader:
Plant-derived oils are defined as oils that were produced from plant sources, as opposed to animal fats or petroleum. There are three primary types of plant oils, differing both by the means of extracting the relevant parts of the plant, and in the nature of the resulting oil. (1) Vegetable oils are historically extracted by putting part of the plant under pressure and squeezing out the oil. (2) Macerated oils consist of a base oil to which parts of plants are added and (3) essential oils are composed of volatile aromatic compounds, extracted from plants by distillation.
Vegetable oils are what are most commonly considered plant oils. These are triglyceride-based and include oils such as canola oil, soybean oil, sesame seed oil, rape seed oil, peanut oil, palm oil, olive oil, neatstool oil, menhadden oil, linseed oil, cotton seed oil, corn oil, coconut oil, sunflower oil, safflower oil and castor oil to name a few. The oils are extracted from the plant (usually the seed) by compressing the plant under pressure.
Canola oil is a vegetable oil which refers to a cultivar of either rapeseed (Brassica napus L.) or field mustard (Brassica campestris L. or Brassica Rapa var.). Canola oil is a pale yellow liquid with a mild or no odor or taste. Its boiling point is 225° F. (107° C.) with a density of 910 kg/m3. It has a flash point of 600° F. (315° C.). Its seeds are used to produce edible oil suitable for consumption by humans. Canola oil can be obtained from several commercial sources including ADM Agri-Industries, Ltd. (Decatur, Ill.) and Cargill, Inc. (Minneapolis, Minn.).
Castor oil is a vegetable oil obtained from the castor bean (i.e. castor seed), Ricinus communis (Euphorbiaceae). Castor oil is a colorless to pale yellow liquid with mild or no odor or taste. Its boiling point is 595° F. (313° C.) with a density of 961 kg/m3. It has a flash point of about 445° F. (229° C.). Its seeds are used to produce edible oil suitable for consumption by humans. Castor oil can be obtained from several commercial sources including Welch, Holme & Clark Company, Inc. (Newark, N.J.) and Jedwards International, Inc. (Quincy, Mass.).
Mineral oil is any various colorless, odorless, light mixture of alkanes in the C15 to C40 range from a non-vegetable (mineral) source particularly a distillate of petroleum. Other names such as white oil, liquid paraffin and liquid petroleum have been used. Refined mineral oil can be purified and certain grades are safe for human consumption. Mineral oil can be substituted for some plant oil content in the disclosed invention.
Polyolefin is a polymer produced from a simple olefin called an alkene with the general formula CnH2n. For example, polyethylene is the polyolefin produced by polymerizing the olefin ethylene. Polyolefins have chemical resistance and very low surface energies. Polyolefins with 15 or less carbons are more likely to be soluble in plant-based oils and produce lubricants with a viscosity suitable for bicycle chain applications.
Poly-alpha-olefin is a specific type of polyolefin where the carbon-carbon double bond starts at the alpha-carbon atom (i.e. the double bond is between the first and second carbons in the molecule). Many poly-alpha-olefins are safe for human contact. A few examples of poly-alpha-olefins which are food-grade compatible (H-1) include CAMCO FMO-5, FMO-15, FMO-32, FMO-46 and FMO-100 from CAMCO Lubricants (St. Paul, Minn.) and Omnilube FGH 1022, FGH 1032, FGH 1046, FGH 1068, FGH 1100 and FGH 1150 from UltraChem, Inc. (New Castle, Del.).
Polyalkylene glycol is a specific type of condensation polymer from ethylene oxide and water. Polyalkylene glycols generally have much better load and wear properties compared to petroleum oils and poly-alpha-olefins. A few examples of polyalkylene glycols which are food-grade compatible (H-1) include PG 130 FG and PG 220 FG from UltraChem, Inc.
BioBlend MP22 is a biodegradable plant-based oil which is used for a variety of applications including chain and cable applications. BioBlend MP22 is produced by BioBlend Renewable Resources, LLC (Joliet, Ill.).
Antioxidants inhibit oxidation of molecules. Oxidation is a chemical reaction that transfers electrons or hydrogen from a substance to an oxidizing agent. Oxidation reactions can produce free radicals which in turn can start chain reactions. Antioxidants are important in lubricants and can prevent the formation of gums that interfere with the operation of the lubricating surfaces. There are hundreds of water and oil soluble antioxidants. Many food grade phenolic-based and aromatic amine-based antioxidants exist. A few examples of oil soluble antioxidants which are safe for human contact include vitamin E, butylated hydroxytoluene, butylated hydroxyanisole, and omega 3 fatty acids. Vitamin E is the collective name for a set of eight related tocopherols and tocotrienols with antioxidant properties. Omega 3 fatty acids are a blend of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA).
Aqueous soluble dyes which are food grade compatible include Food, Drug and Cosmetic (FC&C) dyes such as FD&C #40 (red), FD&C #3 (red), FD&C #5 (yellow), FD&C #6 (orange), FD&C #1 (Blue), FD&C #2 (Blue), FD&C #3 (Green), Orange B and Citrus Red #2. Oil soluble dyes which are safe for human contact include Drug and Cosmetic dyes such as D&C #6 (green), D&C #17 (red), D&C #11 (yellow) and D&C #2 (violet). The dyes are available from Sensient Colors, Inc. and Spectra Colors Corporation. Some aqueous soluble dyes maybe used by first dissolving in propylene glycol or other suitable solvent before dissolving in the plant based oils.
Bioderived is defined to mean the mixture contains equal to or greater than 77 weight percent of a biobased product. The USDA BioPreferred program requires chain and cable lubricants to contain equal to or greater than 77 weight percent of a biobased product.
Biobased is defined to mean a product that contains organic carbon. In other words, carbon that did not originate from petroleum or petroleum-based products. The biobased content can be determined by measuring the amount of carbon-13 in the product using ASTM Method D6866, Standard Test Methods for Determining the Biobased Content of Natural Range Materials Using Radiocarbon and Isotope Ratio Mass Spectrometry Analysis.
Flammable liquid is defined as one with a flash point below 100° F. (37.8° C.). Less-flammable liquids with a flash point between 100° F. (37.8° C.) and 200° F. (93.3° C.) are defined as combustible liquids. This definition is used by the National Fire Protection Association, the U.S. Department of Transportation, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the U.S. Occupational Safety the Health Administration and others.
NSF International is a not-for-profit, non-governmental organization that provides standards development, product certification, auditing, education and risk management for public health and safety. NSF is a World Health Organization collaborating center for food and water safety and indoor environment.
Food Grade Lubricants are acceptable for use in meat, poultry and other food processing equipment, applications and plants. The lubricant types in food-grade applications are broken into categories based on the likelihood they will contact food. The USDA created the original food-grade designations H1, H2 and H3, which is the current terminology used. The approval and registration of a new lubricant into one of these categories depends on the ingredients used in the formulation.
H1 Lubricant is a food-grade lubricant used in food processing environments where there is some possibility of incidental food contact. Lubricant formulations may only be composed of one or more approved basestocks, additives and thickeners listed in Guidelines of Security Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) Title 21, 178.3570.
H2 Lubricant is a lubricant used on equipment and machine parts in locations where there is no possibility that the lubricant or lubricated surface contacts food. Because there is not the risk of contacting food, it does not have a defined list of acceptable ingredients. They cannot, however, contain intentionally added heavy metals such as antimony, arsenic, cadmium, lead, mercury or selenium. Also, the ingredients must not include substances that are carcinogens, mutagens, teratogens or mineral acids.
H3 Lubricant is a lubricant also known as a soluble or edible oil. It is used to clean and prevent rust on hooks, trolleys, and similar equipment.
Biodegradable is the chemical breakdown of the base oil and additives into carbon dioxide and water, in the presence of organisms, air, and water.
Inherently Biodegradable means at least 20% of the product will have biodegraded in 28 days or less.
Readily Biodegradable or Ultimately Biodegradable means that 60% or more of the product will have biodegraded in 28 days or less.